


Forests of the Night

by Lempo Soi (Lemposoi)



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, F/M, Fandom Snowflake Challenge, Gen, Role Reversal, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemposoi/pseuds/Lempo%20Soi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe is the cop in the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forests of the Night

Zoe knows she should tell John about Alice but she can't, no, John is the one healthy thing in her life, Alice shouldn't even exist in the same world as John, but she does and all Zoe can do is pretend.

She gets home from the station just a few hours after the streetlights sputter to life, early really. There's no light in the kitchen and ice-cold fear stabs her belly and she is at the door before she can begin to think, through it with her gun out before the thought has formed.

John's face is outlined in golden candlelight as he looks up, surprised and pleased. He says 'Zoe love' and 'I didn't expect you back yet' and his lips are warm as they kiss her cheek and he says the power is out on the whole street, didn't you notice, but Zoe barely hears him because on the other side of the little coffee table a wraith in white and red sits and smiles her Gorgon smile, eyes like agates fixed on Zoe's, and the gun is still hard and reliable and deadly under her hand.

Zoe raises the barrel, sites along it. John's gasp, and then.


End file.
